villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Seu Ladir
"Seu" Ladir Miranda is a major antagonist in the Brazillian sitcom "Toma Lá, Dá Cá". He is the husband of the Jambalaya Ocean Drive condominium's crazy superintendent, Dona Álvara, and one of the most popular characters in the series. He was portrayed by professional actor Ítalo Rossi. Role First season Ladir never appears physically in the first season, but is mentioned several times by his wife, Álvara, the condo's superintendent. She always calls him a "testosterone bomb" due to his "manliness", however some stories she tells about him don't exactly point him out as "manly" or "strong", such as him carrying lots of stuffed animals. Second season Ladir gains a physical appearance in this season. Right at the first episode, he searches for Álvara at the protagonists' apartment, due to a small fight they had earlier. They eventually reconcile and leave the apartments, leaving behind a harsh bill for them to pay. He makes many other appearances throughout the season, revealing some more details about himself. Apparently, Ladir was born in a small, real-life city in the border of Minas Gerais and Bahia called "Nanuque", then admitted homossexuality and moved to Rio de Janeiro, where he began his shows as a tranvestite singer called "Dirla Tomas", until he met Álvara and married her. But even after his marriage, he still sook men to please him, and he tries to do so with protagonists Mário Jorge and Arnaldo Moreira. He also demonstrates some traces of bisexualism and polygamy, looming over Celinha (Mário Jorge's wife and Arnaldo's ex) and Rita Moreira (Arnaldo's wife and Mário Jorge's ex). Third season Before the events of the 3rd season, Ladir was apparently taken away by a go-go dancer, leaving Álvara in a deep depression (but in reality, Ítalo Rossi was having health problems and had to be confined in a wheelchair, forcing him to leave production). Even though he is gone, Álvara cries and mentions him in every episode as a tribute. In the last episode, as the Jambalaya is invaded and devastated by the "Nova Jambalaya" slum community, Mário Jorge breaks the fourth wall and starts to write a better ending to the series. In this ending, Ladir takes the protagonists away in a giant flying saucer to "Camalouka", much to his wife's delight. Personality Ladir is a flamboyant and slow-paced homossexual man in his senior years, but that still knows how to have pleasure by his own ways. Much like his wife, Ladir is greedy and opportunist, but he can have soft moments and somewhat cares for some of the protagonists, but only so he can have his peace and pleasure without interruptions. He is also a great friend of Celinha's mother, Copélia, a woman who only enjoys sex, drinking and other things, regardless of her partner's genre, a principle that Ladir also follows to the bitter end. His catchphrase is "Mara!", a short version of "maravilhoso" ("wonderful" in portuguese) that he uses to classify everything and everyone he likes. Trivia *Ladir is one of the most successful and popular characters in the series alongside Álvara and Copélia due to his catchphrases and manners of speech. **His catchphrase also influenced some of Rede Globo's most famous television novels' dialogues. Category:TV Show Villains Category:In Love Category:Greedy Category:Arrogant Category:Redeemed Category:Live Action Villains Category:Businessmen Category:Blackmailers Category:Opportunists